


真心（33）

by 956526317



Category: weinie
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/956526317/pseuds/956526317





	真心（33）

石阶层级而下，没入水中。  
池中水汽氤氲，沾湿了四旁樱叶，清淡的花香给熏热了，在后院方寸间，愈发浓烈几分。

男人靠着泉边立石，半身都浸入水中，白发湿淋淋地黏在脸侧和肩颈，他也懒得理。  
盖聂在他身前不远的地方，正搓洗着头发，满脑袋的白泡泡顺着颈背淌下，溶入水面，又随着流波落樱涌向水口。

卫庄看了他一会儿，突然起身，踩过池底那些圆润石子，向他走去。  
男人没有掩饰自己的动作，水声让盖聂抬起头，但白沫流到了他眉目间，他并没有睁眼。  
被带起的水波拍在他胸口，热源停在他面前。

青年人的面孔被热水熏的发红，脖颈上也是，卫庄看了一眼，抬手帮他擦去眼睫上的泡沫。  
深黑的睫毛在他指腹下颤动，睁开来看他。  
他现在的样子有些滑稽，顶着满头的泡泡，黑发全堆在头顶，露出的脸显得尤其小。

男人没说话，手指没入他发鬓，慢慢梳下来，将那些发结理顺，  
“不准备剪了？”  
盖聂嗯了一声，他开始的时候是想剪，但瞧着卫庄玩他头发的时候那一脸爱不释手，就干脆留着了。  
反正不去学校，也没人会计较这个。

男人笑了一声，舀水起来。  
“闭眼。”  
盖聂瞧他是要帮自己洗，便放下手，依言合眼。  
温热的水从头顶漫下，男人搓洗的力道不重，很舒服，比他自己洗还小心翼翼。  
盖聂暗赞一句护发有方。

卫庄给他清洗干净后，摸了摸手底下黑亮顺滑的长发，觉得可称田言一句玲珑心思。  
通常的硫磺水有损发质，但这一眼水质特殊，护发养甲，每次都是安排给他。  
这小姑娘对他未免太了解了些。

不过现在不是想这些的时候。  
盖聂不知道他洗好了，还乖乖地闭着眼，卫庄垂眸看下去，水珠正从青年的脸庞滑落，他脸上本是素白，现在被热气熏得满面绯红，男人打量两眼，很顺手地一托他下颔。  
盖聂由着力道抬头，睁开眼，有点疑惑地看向他。  
“古人言秀色可餐，”卫庄闲闲地道，“诚不欺我也。”

青年一哽，觉得这话怎么都不能拿来形容他，但对方却不等他反驳，直接低下了头，他眼前的灯光就给挡了。  
卫庄含着那唇瓣，细细地亲吻，盖聂刚开始愣了一下，而后便抬起脸配合他。

男人力道不大，甚至有些厮磨的意思，盖聂的舌尖被他轻轻地舔了一下又一下，麻酥酥的。卫庄大多时候都是将他整个口腔舔遍，像是想把他的舌头都吞下去一样，吻得很深，这会儿温和起来，却又绵长的过分，在朦胧的水雾里，他渐渐有些换不上气，只好推了下男人胸口。  
卫庄适时地放开，给他留出喘息的空间，但下一刻又压回来，从他嘴角亲过，一直到唇珠，盖聂唔了一声，也只有顺着张嘴。  
男人熟门熟路地进来，逮着他舌头便是纠缠，唇舌间滋滋的水声听的盖聂脸上发热，却又被舌面上一阵阵的麻痒弄的没有招架之力，好不容易等到卫庄再一次松开，他迅速低下了脸，将额头抵在男人胸口，躲开了这样缠绵的亲近。

男人一边听他调息，一边摸过青年光裸的背部，滑到他腰间，那里系着一条浴巾。  
盖聂以为他要把自己的浴巾解开，想着这里是室外，身上不由僵了一下，却也没躲开。

他也太纵容自己了。  
男人在心里感叹一声，没动那浴巾，而是搂了青年腰身，往旁边的石阶上带了一带，让他坐在了阶面上。  
这级阶梯高出水面寸许，盖聂坐上来后，疑惑地低下头看卫庄，以他在这方面贫瘠的经验，也知道这样并不方便。  
看他这样懵懂的样子，卫庄在心里笑了一声，也不去说，只是捏住了他腰侧的浴巾，解开了。

早就坦诚相见，盖聂现在却仍然觉得浑身发紧，大概是因为卫庄正在他腿间，私密的地方就在男人眼前，一览无余。  
他忍不住地想要合拢腿，卫庄却扣住了他膝头。  
“放松，这回不欺负你。”男人望着他，灰眸带着轻和笑意，“你照顾了我一个多月，我也照顾你一回，如何？”  
盖聂紧张地眨了下眼，显然没反应过来他说的“照顾”是哪种意思，不过卫庄也乐得他想不明白，自己低下眼，看向盖聂腿间。

盖聂大腿内还带着红痕，有点破皮，显然是他昨天的杰作，被西裤磨了一天更不见好，现在看着，倒有些心疼。  
他搭在青年膝盖上的手微微用力，将盖聂的腿分的更开，方便自己站近些。

盖聂从没有亲眼见过这种事，但男人在他腿间低下头的一瞬间，他忽然就知道了卫庄要做什么。  
他僵硬地看着男人亲吻着他腿间细小的伤痕，骤然蹿起的痒意和头脑中的了悟逼的他激灵灵一颤，终于从惊住的状态反应了过来，忍不住就往后缩，脊骨却撞上了高一级的台阶。  
“别——”  
他急声制止，尾音都拉长了。  
他还跟卫庄说过可以这样帮他，没想到却是男人先做了，可对方呼吸间的热气扑在腿间，都让他想发抖，更不要提做后面的事了。  
“我不用……”  
卫庄一捏他膝盖，止住他挣动的意图，在他腿间略略抬脸，见盖聂紧张地眼睛都睁圆了，跟只炸毛的猫儿一样，忍不住噗的笑出声来。  
难得见盖聂这个样子。

青年看着他笑，面上顿时浮了些无奈，只好低声跟他说，  
“我真不用……你别这样，脏。”  
“你这么干净，脏什么？”  
卫庄还是笑，也不抓着他膝盖了，松了一只手来，握住了那腿间的器官，慢慢地捋动。  
他也是实话实说，盖聂喜洁，身上清理的干干净净，这个部位是淡粉的肉色，除了卫庄，大概他自己都不怎么碰这。  
但下面就不是那么回事了，穴口之前刚被开拓过，呈现糜艳的红褐来，像是道新鲜伤口，暴露着刚长出的嫩肉。

卫庄只打量了几眼，怕看久了小孩会窘到发火，便转走视线，唇角的笑意却愈深了，带着一点得意的意思。  
这是他的人，从里到外都是他的。  
他手下加重了力道，之前被打断，小孩身上却还敏感，稍微抚弄，不多时就听见阶上的人鼻息渐重，

男人低下头前看了他一眼。  
“别乱动，”卫庄拍了拍青年人依旧紧绷着的大腿，“我也没这么做过，不舒服就说。”  
青年听他此言，心底微妙地触动了一下。  
他不介意卫庄有过谁，但如果这个男人某些经历只属于自己，他也会开心。  
大概，这就是占有欲。

有了心理准备，他被男人含住时，还是从尾脊到头皮都麻了，那感觉不像手指粗糙，反而湿热熨帖，刚一包住，舒适的感觉就直往上窜。  
他咬紧了牙，努力地把呼吸平稳下来，但如此的忍耐并没有多大作用，卫庄试探地用舌尖在顶端舔过时，他还是全身都颤了起来，一双腿绷的死紧，男人摸着那坚韧颤抖的肌肉，倒有些惊讶这样强烈的反应。  
他干脆地含地更深了，那器官顶上被咽喉碰到的时候，盖聂呜地一声，用力攥紧了身下的浴巾。  
他能感觉到卫庄打在他小腹上的呼吸，腿间冰凉的湿发，但那些好像都不存在了，所有的感受都集中在男人的嘴下，舒适到可怕，几乎让他畏惧。

卫庄吐出他的器官，用手磨弄那已经完全挺立起来的地方，打量一眼他的神色。  
这一眼就让他口舌发干。  
小孩微微张着嘴喘息，被亲吻过的唇瓣殷红，眼神有些涣散了，正迷茫地看着他。

他在心里骂了一声，低下头去不看了，用手指照顾那器官底部，含着顶端舔弄，频繁的吸吮下，每一次他都能听见青年回应，从最开始还有意压抑的嘶哑，憋在喉咙里的抽气声，到后来忍都忍不住的呻吟，与破碎的呜声。  
“停下……”  
他终于还是开口叫停，声颤不成调。  
卫庄也觉得差不多了，便用手在那底端的球体上轻捏一把，又在顶孔上重重一吸，舌尖用力地碾过皮下充血的嫩肉。

他鼻尖前的小腹猛地一缩，男人适时地让开，看着盖聂一下子仰起了头，白皙泛红的脖颈绷的像要断掉。  
那一声低叫染上了哭腔，崩溃般失去了所有压抑，听得卫庄眯了眼，身下跟着就硬到发疼。  
盖聂用手肘撑着身后的台阶，一下下地喘着气，被卫庄从台阶上抱下去是，也只是迷蒙地看他一眼，半点反抗都没有。

能把人弄成这样，卫庄倒是很有成就感，笑着亲了下他额头，让他背靠着立石，按紧他已经软下的腰身，将自己送了进去。  
即使有过扩充和水的润滑，男性的身体就不是用来承受这码子事的，卫庄进的艰难，才入了小半，就被盖聂夹得眉毛都皱了起来。  
这样身体被寸寸拓开、充塞的疼痛，也让盖聂从那一片空茫中挣脱出来，他回过神后，便配合着放松，好让男人进入自己。  
这是情事里最难捱的一段，但过去就好了，他虽怯于那些会让人失去自我的快感，却喜欢卫庄跟他契合在一起，半点间隙都没有的亲近。  
“我没事，”他仰起脸亲了下卫庄下巴，“你进来。”  
男人睨他一眼，觉得这小子真的是初生牛犊不怕虎，他这样直接进去，回头盖聂大概爬都爬不起来。  
他低下头咬了下盖聂鼻尖，警告般道，“不许再扯我头发。”

盖聂听得嘴角微勾，男人却哼了一声，从他腰间摸上来，揉捏着帮他放松，摸到胸口时，刻意地在乳首上捻动。  
这下盖聂笑不出来了，跟身下的节奏不同，卫庄扯弄的动作一点也不轻，酥麻麻地，又疼又痒。  
他还记得卫庄上次弄的他连长衫都穿不了，胸口一沾布料就疼的厉害。

卫庄看他这样僵硬的反应，嗤笑着在他耳边停留，  
“你这还真是敏感。”  
他说着就用指甲去刮弄乳尖，刺痒逼的盖聂牙关一战，也不求他别碰，干脆地把身体往下一沉，把男人含了大半进来。  
他压的鲁莽，钝痛让他皱了眉，而卫庄显然也好不到哪去，嘶的一口冷气，却不是疼的——骤然被包裹住的舒爽差点没让他直接射了。  
男人咬着牙忍过这一波冲动，旋即就一把掐住青年腰身，再不让他动弹，盯着忍到盖聂眉间松开，便皮笑肉不笑一牵嘴角。  
盖聂一脸的冷汗，刚刚适应过来就见他这么笑，心里蓦地一抽紧。

下一刻，坚硬炙热的东西就全塞了进来，盖聂呜了一声，忍不住地绷紧身体，那东西进的很深，卫庄却没有再给他时间，抽出去后，又重重地撞回来，显然是被他惹得不打算再忍了。  
这结果是他要的，但一下接一下的抽插却让他站都站不稳，只得搂了男人脖子，急促地喘了口气，试图跟上他的节奏，但卫庄时不时擦过他身体里敏感的地方，舒爽和疼痛混杂，让他腿根直发软，别提配合，连站稳都困难。  
男人像是刻意折磨他，每一下都用力擦过里面最柔软的地方，他忍的实在受不了，就一口咬上卫庄肩膀。  
卫庄被他咬住的时候顿了一顿，随即用力地朝里一顶，将盖聂抵紧在立石上，握上青年被摩擦得再次抬头的下身，重重地捋动。

温热的水在他们身体间被挤压、撞击成水花，整个池子里都是涟漪，盖聂的背在立石上刮蹭得生疼，前后都被磨弄的感觉让他背上阵阵发颤，又不肯开口示弱求卫庄慢点，眼前的景象几乎都模糊了起来。  
等男人在他体内射出来的时候，他差不多是挂在卫庄身上，只剩喘气的份了。

男人摸着他后脑勺，有一下没一下地梳着那黑发，等他缓过劲儿，从自己身上起来，才低下眼问他，  
“还能走吗？”  
他这话问的十分戏谑，盖聂看他一眼，也不说话，自顾自上了台阶，就往内室走。

卫庄在他背后，看着盖聂步伐发软，腿间一股股的东西往下淌，顿时在心里砸吧了下嘴。  
这小孩难道觉得他憋了一个月，会就这么完了？

TBC


End file.
